Bowmunk
Description : Bowmunk is a unit in Patapon 3. He is a Menyokki Robopon, wearing a blue cape and a plant/tree shaped mask. He heals the player's team and increases strength against structures as his class skills are developed. While Bowmunk is not the most powerful unit in combat, he can be very helpful in Versus Modes. He is the ultimate defense unit with the ability to heal his allies with charged attacks by throwing dirt in front of them. With charged defense, Bowmunk places a giant boulder to protect the player's units from close and ranged attacks. This boulder can even the largest enemies, such as Balrog. Bowmunk is level 10 when he is unlocked. Bowmunk is unlocked by getting Guardira and Taterazay to level 10. Bowmunk evolves at level 12 and level 20 Equipment Bowmunk can use: *Arms and Helms from unlocking. Uberhero Mode: Freaky Tree :The Tree of Tranquility and the and the power of nature nurtures your allies and heals your HP. Activate: PON PON CHAKA CHAKA ~ DON DON CHAKA CHAKA Combo: DON DON CHAKA CHAKA Bowmunk will heal the allied units within the range of growing grass. His healings depend on his damage stat. Unlike Pingrek's Healing Chateau, it can't be destroyed. The only downside is that the healing is slower. Healing speed is determined by attack speed and healing power by attack power. Note: With high attack power, Natura's Touch Set equipped and the Class Skill Super Fortress fully upgraded, the effect is stronger. Charibassa Team Aid Set Skills do NOT affect healing. Attacks PON PON: Punches enemies with arms. CHAKA CHAKA: Defends with his arms. PON CHAKA ~ PON PON: Throws dirt which grows grass that heals allies. *'Note:' Allies will only be healed if they are the grass' growing range. PON CHAKA ~ CHAKA CHAKA: Places a huge boulder to block attacks. *'Note:' Only one can be placed at a time. Also, the boulders are very succeptible to fire. Class Skills Tiny Base Unlocked at Level 12. Strengthens small structures i.e. boulders, flowers, cannons, catapults, ice walls, etc. Upgrade by playing many VS quests or using charge defense repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Mid Base. Mid Base Superior skill to Tiny Base. Strengthens mid structures i.e. lookouts, forts, stone walls, etc. Upgrade by playing many VS quests or using charge defense repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Big Base. Big Base Superior skill to Mid Base. Strengthens large structures i.e. castles, towers, giant ice walls, etc. Upgrade by playing many VS quests or using charge defense repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Super Fortress. Super Fortress Repairs 1% of structure HP every 4 seconds. This affects structures on Versus stage, and structures built using skills. *Welcome bonus: 2x healing from Uberhero Mode and dirt throwing. Affected Class Skills Wood Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to wooden obstacles. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Destrobo's Wood Smasher skill is fully upgraded, Bowmunk gains access to it. Stone Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to stone obstacles. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Destrobo's Stone Smasher skill is fully upgraded, Bowmunk gains access to it. Metal Smasher Inflicts extra 50% damage to metal obstacles. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Destrobo's Metal Smasher skill is fully upgraded, Bowmunk gains access to it. Set Skills Bowmunk originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Stamina Boost 1 Maximum stamina increased 20%! Learned at Level 11. Stamina Boost 2 Maximum stamina increased 30%! Learned at Level 15. Fertilizer Upon death, recovers HP of all allies to the amount of 50% of own max HP. Learned at Level 20. *'Note:' Fertilizer takes time to take effect, but not long. Self-Preservation x1.5 boost for self-administered HP recovery. Learned at Level 25. Peerless Tree Hit the drum in perfect timing to recover 1% stamina. Effect is significant over time. Uberhero only. Learned at Level 32. *'Note:' This restores 1% stamina every time a button is pressed in perfect timing, not just when a perfect measure is achieved. Also, this will only restore the Uberhero's HP and will not heal Ton, Chin and Kan. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Bowmunk's Hero Mode is the only one that requires the DonDon song. *He is the polar opposite of Destrobo. Bowmunk strengthens buildings, whereas Destrobo destroys them. *Bowmunk is one of the Uberheroes who can only equip 1 type of weapon. *Bowmunk's PonChaka~PonPon combo causes him to throw dirt. Wherever the dirt lands, grass grows, which heals allies. *By looking closely at Bowmunk's Hero Mode, it can be seen that the Tree's aura gets greener and greener as long as the player keeps doing the combo for his Hero Mode. *Bowmunk's mask from unlocking, looks yellow green but when he levels up, he turns green then dark green as he matures. *Bowmunk is the only class that can inherit a class' Class Skills while not getting every single one when they are mastered. Yarida for example would inherit all of Piekron's class skills. Bowmunk, on the other hand, gains all but Everything Smasher from Destrobo. *Bowmunk has the longest shout when activating his hero mode. *Bowmunk, along with Taterazay and Guardira, has the lowest health of all shield based Uberheroes. *Bowmunk has the slowest healing speed in the game. *Pyokorider's ability, Grass Grower, is useful for Bowmunk's hero mode due to him needing grass to activate it. *He,Destrobo,Myamsar, and Grenburr are the only shield classes that don't use Shields Or Greatshields, but instead, use arms (B&D), Greatswords and Greatblades,(Grenburr), and Blades, Shivs, and Daggers (Myamsar). Category:Patapon 3 Category:Uberhero Category:Units Category:Robopon Category:Rarepons Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Hero